


ventured too far

by peteporkers



Series: teasers [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, hargrove!reader, scoops troop is alive and thriving with a new member, steve the himbo harrington protector of the gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: hargrove!reader x robin buckley (teaser)
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Reader, Robin Buckley/You
Series: teasers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799464
Kudos: 15





	ventured too far

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Can’t I spend some precious time with my best friend?” You push past the counter of the ice cream shop, pulling Steve into a hug.

“Now’s not a good time-”

“I thought you hated-” Your words jumble into an unintelligible noise of confusion as you step into the EMPLOYEE ONLY section of Scoops Ahoy, walking in on a girl you didn’t recognize standing next to a whiteboard and Dustin Henderson, mouth hanging open with remnants of the banana peel in his hand, a tape recorder on a table in front of him.

“I’m always up for an adventure.” You turned back to Steve with a bold smile.

God, you had no idea what you were in for.


End file.
